


Thighs

by BakedPotato



Series: Ficmas [1]
Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kinda fluff, Phan - Freeform, Smoking, Smut, Songfic, idk - Freeform, woohoo first fic of ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedPotato/pseuds/BakedPotato
Summary: songfic based on Thighs by parker





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first of my 12 days of ficmas!! A new fic/drabble every other day woohoo

“Tell me- tell me something.” Phil leaned in closer to Dan, eyes only inches apart. They kept their gaze until Dan raised an eyebrow. Phil dropped onto the couch beside Dan. 

 

“Like?” Dan questioned.

 

Phil thought for a moment. “Your biggest fear.”

 

“Fears?” Dan took a long breath, watching as the smoke rings danced away from him as he exhaled.

 

“Mm, nothing really scares me at all.”

 

Phil smirked at that, moving to straddle Dan’s thighs. His arms found their way around the other man’s neck, hanging loosely. 

 

“Is that a challenge?” Phil's lips found their way to Dan’s neck, kissing softly.

 

“You're too drunk for this.”

 

“You're too high for this.”

 

Dan laughed at that. “True.”

 

He took his jacket off, showing off a t-shirt that left very little to the imagination. His fingers dug into Phil’s thighs, hard enough to leave bruises even through his jeans. Phil let out a whine, not letting off of Dan’s neck. 

 

Dan leaned his head back, letting his eyes close. His mind was a sky full of clouds, but it didn't feel hazy. He sat above the clouds, floating as far as ecstasy would take him.

 

He came back a moment later, senses heightened. He pressed on Phil’s neck, watched as the other man tilted his head up to look Dan in the eyes. Dan didn't have to say a thing for Phil to understand, dragging them both up and into the bedroom.

 

The clock read 3am as they fell into bed, Phil remaining on top of Dan. Dan’s hands traveled up Phil’s sides, bringing his shirt with them. It came off a moment later, Dan’s following into a pile thrown across the room. 

 

“These,” Dan whispered, tapping on Phil’s waist, “off.”

 

He watched as stood up, obeying Dan’s request. Dan leaned his head back again.

 

There was to be, it seemed, no shortage of ecstasy for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> like it? hate it? I love both validation and constructive criticism, so tell me whatcha think!


End file.
